Neylaria Pevtel
Neylaria Pevtel (ネイラリア ペヴタル) is a member of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s also a member of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Crestel (ミュウ クレスタル) Appearance Civilian Neylaria has violet eyes and violet, curly hair that reaches her shoulders. Neylaria likes all sweet stuff, like fluffy jumpers and fluffy slippers. If someone looks closely into Neylaria’s eyes, they can see a little spark in crystal shape. Mew Crestel Mew Crestel has wavy, royal purple hair with grey cat ears and dark red eyes. She has royal purple choker with her gold crystal as her transformation item. Crestel wears a short royal purple dress with a grey cat tail. Her gloves are the same color. Her garter is on her left leg. She wears royal purple high heels that reaches her ankles. Crestel has dark red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Mew Mark Neylaria’s Mew Mark is located on Neylaria’s right side of her navel. It’s a pair of cat ears and a tail with four antennas sticking out of it. Personality Neylaria is a cheerful, optimistic and hyperactive girl that likes to make everyone around her smile. She likes to joke around and is not afraid to stand up to others for what she believes is right. Neylaria likes fashion, especially jewelry, and her hobby is either going shopping with her best friends, staying home to research online about newest trends or sketching out and designing pieces of clothing she would like to wear. She also likes sports like volleyball. Sometimes, Neylaria can appear quite annoying or rash. Due to her playful behavior, she rarely knows when to stop and may end up rude or obnoxious. Abilities Neylaria’s DNA is fused with a Russian Blue Cat. Her transformation item is her royal purple necklace that symbolizes friendship between the teammates. Neylaria can smell fish anywhere and she doesn’t take fall damage. She often unconsciously starts eating cat food and she starts to meow when she’s upset. She can turn into a Russian Blue Cat by pinching her Mew Mark. If she’s angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, cat ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Neylaria activates her Mew Crystal necklace by giving it her DNA with a kiss, and then saying “Mew Mew Harmony, Harmonize!”. It starts to shine and crystalize itself. The next scene shows Crestel in a praying-like pose, with her human and Russian Blue Cat DNA fusing in the background. Afterward, crystals cover her hair to transform it. Along with hair, her cat ears and tail appear, and eyes change color. The next scene shows Crestel with another wave of crystals that this time cover her whole body to transform into her Mew Mew outfit. In the end, her Mew Crystal necklace becomes golden and attached to her choker. Her final pose is a happy jump. The background is filled with royal purple crystals. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Crestel’s weapon is the Rod of Gems. The Rod of Gems has a royal purple handle with a lighter version of color at the end and at the top. At the end of the handle, it has a red crystal. At the top, it has a red bow-like decoration with a purple bandanna which leads to the purple crystal-shaped top. In the middle of the crystal is andesine, crystal-shaped. The Rod of Gems’ weapon mode, the Crystal Slicer, consists of a double-edged scythe with two andesine blades and a purple handle. However, as a double-edged scythe, it can only be used in combat. As a rod, the Rod of Gems is mostly used in Mew Crestel’s purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Crystal Slicer is used for combat purposes. It can deal quite the damage and is considered the heaviest weapon in the group. It can also launch purple and red crystals at an opponent for long-range attacks. Attacks Crestel’s first finishing attack is “Crystal Light Slice!”. It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is “Gemling Wind!”. It’s upgraded version of the first finisher. When she’s with the group, she can perform “Mew Cosmical Balance!”. Relationships Magdalena Feos Neylaria and Magdalena are big fashion lovers. Neylaria and Magdalena are more childish than Thasalie, as she’s the oldest. They’re big fans of art as well, so they often draw together, as Magdalena likes to give Neylaria tips about what a good drawing needs to have. Magdalena likes to call Neylaria Neyla, and Neylaria likes to call Magdalena Magy. Thasalie Iverul Thasalie and Neylaira are best friends. Both of them have very different personalities and opinions, but they became friends very fast. Even years later, their friendship still stands. However, Thasalie and Neylaira tend to occasionally fight over minor things. Even though, they always make up later on and don’t pay attention to it. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews Category:Red Mews Category:MagdalenaFeos Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Weapon Users: Wand